


Эта дура

by Dalena



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Games, Holmes Brothers, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalena/pseuds/Dalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Джиму возвращается призрак из прошлого, и братьям Холмс придется вспомнить, что же на самом деле случилось с третьим братом. АУ после первого сезона, два ШХ и Антея, которая не блещет умом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта дура

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые комментарии к тексту я оставляю здесь http://dafnadd.diary.ru/p195230010.htm. Продолжение пишется. Еще две нередактированные главы можно найти там же, на дайрях.

Она позвонила в одну из мокрых мартовских ночей, когда слышно было, как тает-капает снег. Просто позвонила и сказала «привет». Эта дура.  
Когда она была Шаей, смеялась она в трубку, ее чемодан пестрил купальниками от «Виктория Сикрет», а сама она отплясывала на диких пошлых дискотеках на каком-то острове в Карибском море, а Джек… Джек был от нее без ума, этот белозубый калифорниец с коллекцией татуировок, совсем не ее «типаж», но что-то в нем такое было… Позволявшее забыться. В свои двадцать семь он уже стоил миллионов пятьдесят и мог катать ее на яхте хоть целое столетие, на другом конце света, подальше от всего, от Оксфорда, от крови на снегу, понимаешь, Джим? Потом она увлеклась отцом Джека, который стоил миллионов двести, коллекционировал «Мустанги» и так любил называть ее «птичкой». Все эти латиноамериканские приключения закончились банально – взять хотя бы ту мерзкую коробку с кольцом.  
\- Если бы я хотела замуж, - фыркнула эта дура знакомо и небрежно, - ты знаешь, за кого бы я вышла.  
В воздухе пахло застойной речной водой. На миг Джим обо всем на свете забыл – просто стоял у окна, слушая, как тонко звенят в буфете столовые приборы. Вот-вот повыскакивают из ящиков и ткнутся под ребра, укусят больнее, чем голос из прошлого.  
\- А давай как раньше, - все также ржет она, эта дура, в трубку. – Я снимаю блузку. Как ты меня хочешь, Джимми, pazzesco*?  
Этот голос ему приснился, наверняка. Мягкий голубой свет телевизора, этот мокрый вечер – тоже. Этой дуре его никогда не найти, а значит голос – просто морок, пыльная тень в предрассветном сумраке. Так было легче, никак не реагировать, не вспоминать – потекшую косметику, скрип оконной рамы, разбитое стекло. С призраками не разговаривают, о них никто и не думает, кроме сценаристов «Сверхъестественного», и уж тем более призраков никто не упрекает в том, что они не звонили десять лет подряд.  
И Джим не упрекнул, нет, наоборот – поинтересовался, что же было дальше.  
Когда она была Хадией, она жила в Фигейресе, недалеко от Барселоны, и изображала чокнутую художницу, поклонявшуюся гению Дали. Она делила безумную получердак-полуквартиру с такой же высохшей от недостатка пищи чудачкой, витавшей где-то в ином, сюрреальном измерении, и всеми ее пропитанными марихуаной друзьями. Они были выше всего на свете – мытья посуды и красных черепичных крыш, выше ее прагматичных родителей с «Эрл Греем» в пять вечера и норм оксфордского словаря. Представляешь, Джим? Разве не об этом они мечтали тогда, в университете? Стать кем-то другим. У нее почти получилось, но испанское лето дурно на нее повлияло: однажды она так накурилась, что чуть не шагнула с балкона прямо в дрожащее марево – с шаткого такого балкона, пережившего еще первую мировую.  
\- Совсем как он, помнишь? Господи, сколько лет прошло. Как он падал, Джим! Ты помнишь, помнишь, как долго он падал?  
Теперь звенели не только столовые приборы. Оконное стекло задрожало, смазывая отражение Джима и пустынной улицы с желтыми фонарями, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, словно где-то рядом прогрохотал поезд метро. Телефон в руке раскалился докрасна, или просто какая-то цветная вуаль легла на веки, комната и предметы в ней вдруг изменили оттенок, стали отсвечивать инфракрасным спектром. Обычно в наркотическом дурмане он видел чертей и Майкрофта, танцующего стриптиз, скользящий по полу наконечник кружевного зонта – в общем, нереальные вещи, словно с мигающими ярлыками «галлюцинация» и «тебя скоро отпустит, дружище» на самом видном месте. Но этот голос. Этот голос был слишком обычен. Слишком прост и безыскусен для подсознания Джима, а значит, реален.  
Джим улыбался.  
На Манхэттене она прожила недолго, вздохнула эта дура. Снимала квартиру в самом лучшем месте, на пересечении Пятой и Восьмой, и носила дизайнерские платья, опустошала родительские кредитки и втайне их же и презирала. Тогда она звалась Сиреной и хотела разбить как можно больше кораблей. Возможно, ей следовало поехать на итальянский Капри, или в Сорренто, или еще южнее - в лабиринт сицилийских улиц с цветущими подоконниками и красным вином в пыльных бутылках. Возможно, там мужчины еще не разучились совершать безумства – что-нибудь отличное от мокрых поцелуев на заднем сиденье такси и картонного латте из «Старбакса». Ей быстро стало скучно – о, она так часто вспоминала, кто именно из всех людей на свете мог ее развеселить, - так скучно, что муж хозяйки квартиры, неравнодушный к сиренам в дизайнерских платьях, стал казаться не таким уж плохим вариантом.  
Но теперь, слава Богу, она снова в Лондоне. Разве он не рад ее слышать? И тут же, без паузы, не давая шанса ответить:  
\- Знаешь, нашла его фотографию в своей старой спальне, у родителей в доме. Аккурат между постерами «Backstreet boys» и вырезок из журналов, и, вообще-то, по фигу на «Backstreet boys», пусть их съест плесень, но он… он как будто смотрел прямо на меня, и эти глаза, черт, не знаю, как я вообще смогу их забыть. Хоть когда-нибудь, понимаешь, Джимми?  
Забыть долбаные глаза. И то, как он стряхивал с волос снег. Темные кудри, затянутые в перчатки руки, белая, не знавшая загара кожа. Поезд прогрохотал и уехал, в окне напротив Джим снова увидел свое отражение. Вот зачем она позвонила, эта дура, понял наконец-то. Все десять лет – Карибы, Европа, Америка, Шая, Хадия и Сирена – все десять лет она искала что-то, что поможет забыть. Забыться. С фотографии в пыльной рамке на нее смотрел мертвый жених, и ничто, никто не мог заглушить потерю. Конечно, она позвонила Джиму – в конце концов, с кем еще она могла поговорить о Шеррене?  
\- Как тебя зовут сейчас? – спросил просто для того, чтобы она перестала плакать. Ее так увлекали новые истории. Или примитивный мозг не выдерживал двойной нагрузки, оберегал себя от перегрева – если работала зона воображения, память отключалась и переходила в спящий режим.  
Джим все это знал. Так легко было вспомнить – вот здесь, у окна, рисовать пальцем по стеклу, и дышать одним воздухом с кем-то, кто его знает. Думает, что знает.  
\- Антея, - пробубнила эта дура в трубку и шмыгнула носом, - можешь называть меня Антея.  
*  
Шерлок проверил все заново, уже зная, что ничего не найдет. Во второй раз было труднее – потому что в первый он обошелся без церемоний и должного пиетета к больничному имуществу: разбросал по комнате бумаги и склянки, справочники и предметно-покровные стекла с засохшими образцами непонятно чего – чем они тут вообще занимаются, эти практиканты? Микроскоп, впрочем, пощадил – слишком ценный, когда еще такой раздобудут. Госзаказы обычно требуют целой кучи идиотских бумажек и времени, которое Шерлок ценил еще больше хороших микроскопов. В Бартсе ему было удобно, да-да, поэтому микроскоп Шерлок просто приподнял и пошарил под металлической подставкой. Вытряхнул мусорную корзину, заглянул в холодильник и под все столы, залез даже в оставленные кем-то мягкие тапочки – мужчина, плоскостопие, ноги отекают, варикоз, жена ушла пару месяцев назад – потом также безнадежно проверил (чем черт не шутит) свои собственные карманы. Кажется, он не переодевался со вчерашнего дня и все еще пах средством для дезинфекции. Джон так неловко споткнулся и разлил в раздевалке бассейна почти всю канистру, а Шерлок в полумраке наступил прямо в центр химического мини-озера. Все время, пока Лестрейд и его команда ползали вокруг, собирая улики, в нос бил этот мерзкий запах. Когда приехал Майкрофт, даже не пришлось стараться, отвращение на лице вышло естественнее некуда.  
Сколько времени прошло? Позвал Джона. Между осмотром книжных полок и перелистыванием инструкции по использованию кондиционера позвал Джона еще раз. Нет, не только гипохлорит натрия, пахло еще чем-то таким... терпким, но чем именно - Шерлок не мог сказать, и это злило еще больше.  
У Молли, конечно, был номер. Какой-нибудь одноразовый номер, специально созданный, чтобы звонить наивным патологоанатомам с неловко нанесенной на губы помадой и звать их на свидания, совершенно не тот номер, который Мориарти оставил бы ему, Шерлоку, так что ее спрашивать бесполезно и даже потенциально опасно в том случае, если терпеть не можешь слезы.  
Ах, да. Джон не откликался.  
Может, это и хорошо - он бы посмотрел с укоризной, легко представить. Людям нужно есть и спать, давать показания в полиции, переживать стресс, похлопывать друг друга по плечу и закутываться в пледы, и уж совершенно точно людям не стоит пускаться на поиски психопата с его снайперами сразу после того, как люди эти чуть не взорвались в бассейне с хлоркой и этим самым психопатом... что же это такое терпкое? Шерлок понюхал рукава рубашки, но запах так и не распознал.  
Важнее был клочок бумаги. Мятый клочок бумаги с небрежно накарябанными цифрами, который он так непредусмотрительно не удостоил взглядом.  
«Я дал тебе свой номер. Думал, ты позвонишь».  
Здесь, в этой самой комнате, посреди хлама, он должен быть где-то здесь. Но его не было.  
Конечно, к мусорным бакам привыкать не придется, но одно дело – приметный розовый чемодан, совсем другое – небрежно вырванная страница.  
Вырванная?  
Шанс был крошечный, но определенно заслуживал проверки. Вызвать в уме схему здания, вверх по лестнице, два пролета, три, четыре, по шестнадцать ступеней каждый, запах табака, форточка нараспашку – кто-то пытался замести следы пассивного убийства обитателей здания, снова вверх. Молли определенно была бы кстати с ее магнитной карточкой-пропуском к лифтам. На нужной двери облезлая наклейка «dive now, work later», полоска света косым лучом по линолеуму.  
Удачно, что кто-то сидит на работе допоздна, не придется тратить времени на взлом закрытого кабинета.  
Шерлок заколотил в дверь, ворвался, едва та приоткрылась, испугав уборщика, сквозь бормотание по-испански различая гудение блоков питания и мерцание мониторов. В комнате никого больше не было, даже дежурного администратора (ах да, работающий кофейный аппарат внизу). В полумраке чуть не споткнулся о пылесос, потом был уже осторожнее – обогнул паутину проводов на полу, горку сваленной в кучу старой офисной техники.  
Несколько столов в комнате, захламленные даже больше, чем гостиная в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит («Боже мой, Шерлок, у тебя в чашке чей-то глаз?», «Нет, миссис Хадсон, вам кажется, и брызг крови на стене тоже нет»).  
Так. Столы. За каким предпочел бы сидеть Мориарти? Шерлок выбрал бы самый массивный, у окна, удобно наблюдать за входом в Бартс, к тому же подальше от остальных специалистов отдела ИТ, но нет, не то, Джиму-программисту, застенчивому гею, скрывающему свою ориентацию, неловкому Джиму, роняющему все вокруг, досталось бы место куда хуже. Вероятно, самое худшее место – вот этот втиснутый перед дверью стол с обшарпанными углами и треснувшей тут и там лаковой поверхностью.  
\- Мешать работать, мистер, - залепетал уборщик, показывая на дверь, но Шерлок только отмахнулся. Скороговорка на испанском, выстрелившая ему в спину, явно не благословляла незнакомцев, шастающих по моргам ночью.  
Невероятно, чтобы все было так просто. Блокнот с инициалами Бартса, с пошлыми синими завитками над разлинованными страницами, и – да – отпечатавшиеся на бумаге цифры, видные так отчетливо, что даже не пришлось угадывать их очертания, сомневаться – три это или восемь, один или семь. На верхнюю страницу, затем вырванную из блокнота, ручкой давили с такой силой, словно хотели сделать подарок, а к подаркам Шерлок относился с подозрением.  
\- И правильно, - горячо закивал Майкрофт, свешиваясь с трибуны суда, как чрезмерно довольный собой барристер, - команда саперов может не успеть, Шерлок. Наберешь номер, тем самым активируя взрывное устройство, и Лондон пострадает от очередного теракта. Какой район тебе дорог меньше всего? Хаммерсмит? Бексли? Мэрилебон? – он улыбнулся сытым оскалом гиены, - но важнее всего то, что ты проиграешь. Это самое главное – если не можешь выиграть, постарайся хотя бы не проиграть.  
Больших трудов стоило засунуть братца обратно в Чертоги, но смысл в его словах определенно имелся. Прежде чем звонить, стоило узнать побольше о том, на кого зарегистрирован номер.

 

Обои в гостиной все также были заляпаны клюквенным сиропом. Накануне Большой игры Шерлок решил, что стрелять в стены все-таки контрпродуктивная трата времени, и занялся анализом направлений брызг крови. Джон помогать отказался – впрочем, вполне благоразумно с его стороны, спасибо хоть, что вызвался отвлечь миссис Хадсон душевной беседой. Разве не интереснее колотить молотком по физиономии суперманекена? Сэм или как-то так. На таких тренируются студенты-медики, в случае ошибки пациент умирает в страданиях, клюквенный или вишневый сироп, тут кому как больше нравится, хлещет фонтаном из ювелирно скопированных артерий и вен, или пациент задыхается, или просто смотрит в потолок, как при отеке мозга.  
Эти манекены даже могут кричать от боли и дергаться, словно чувствуя прикосновение скальпеля. Наверное, они могут и жаловаться на «мясников» в медицинских халатах, но настолько далеко Шерлок не заходил. Его «Сэм» так и сидел с полуотрубленной головой, вытянув пластмассовую руку, словно тянулся за чашкой чая, а в кресле напротив Джон грустно делал вид, что все так и должно быть.  
\- Номер засекречен, - сообщил ему Шерлок. Покружившись по комнате, понял, что ему некуда сесть. – Лестрейд проверил, - добавил зачем-то, словно это могло помочь избежать следующих вопросов.  
Конечно, нет. Брови у Джона, как всегда, взмыли вверх – неодобрение или удивление? – потом опустились обратно, зато губы вытянулись в узкую полоску, наверно, чтобы запутать Шерлока еще больше. Он не купил молока? Он обещал купить молока? Или дело в стенах? На всякий случай Сэма стоило куда-то убрать, вот, например, в этот шкаф, а потом – да, потом рассказать Джону, что он успел выяснить. Но Джон слушать не намеревался, молча протянул Шерлоку свой телефон и посмотрел с укоризной.  
«Он же не дома, правда? МХ».  
«Если еще дома, то никуда его не отпускайте. МХ»  
«Когда он вернется, проверьте реакцию зрачков. МХ»  
«Звоните в любое время дня и ночи. МХ»  
И напоследок неуклюжая попытка пошутить: «Вся королевская рать в Вашем распоряжении, если что. МХ».  
Джон был совсем не рад; в общем-то, чтобы это заметить, не нужно было быть гением. Телефон шумно стукнулся о кофейный столик, Джон побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и поднялся, лицо его в это время выражало какую-то странную внутреннюю борьбу. Только сейчас Шерлок заметил, что несмотря на поздний час, его сосед по квартире был полностью одет, а боковой карман куртки обременял вес револьвера.  
\- Куда-то собрался? – улыбнулся. Людям нравятся улыбки, и еще похлопывания по плечу, но Джон в ответ почему-то опять поднял брови, словно не мог поверить своим ушам.  
\- Вместе с королевской ратью искать тебя по подворотням, - вздохнул, заговорил уже спокойнее. – Шерлок, в следующий раз просто дай знать, что ты в порядке, разве это так трудно? – устало потер глаза, бросил взгляд на дисплей телефона. - Господи, четыре утра. И позвони брату.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Позвони, или я напишу ему, что зрачки у тебя размером с астероид.  
И Джон, развернувшись, как солдат на параде, стал подниматься по лестнице, а потом хлопнул дверью спальни наверху. Десять, девять, восемь…  
Вообще-то, Шерлоку и раньше приходилось делить пространство с другими людьми, вот в колледже сосед по комнате Номер один имел привычку по утрам открывать холодильник, наливать в кружку молоко, а потом кричать и вращать глазами. Этот же человек просил Шерлока «позависать где-нибудь», если на дверной ручке висит шарф или другой предмет гардероба. «Это значит, что я не один, если ты понимаешь… э-э, нет, не понимаешь». Номер два был членом университетской сборной по гребле и унижал своим присутствием любое подобие умственной деятельности. Он говорил с уэльским красноречием, с этаким шахтерским поэтизмом («работники угольной промышленности должны чаще проходить медобследование, в особенности сканирование грудной клетки, передай это своему отцу», а в ответ «?», а потом опять «?», и только после «это, спасиба, типа»).  
… семь, шесть, пять, четыре…  
Сосед Номер три был самым невыносимым.  
Перед глазами так и всплывает та картина: Майкрофт, еще без сеточки морщин под глазами, пока еще не «британское правительство», а скажем, одна вторая британского правительства, зато с парой лишних килограммов, принес запах дождя на пальто и волосах и сладко улыбался этому Номеру три. Тот смешивал в стакане воду с каким-то раствором кальция и подносил Шерлоку к губам («не волнуйтесь, я за ним присмотрю»). Шерлок с закованной в гипс ногой почти два месяца пролежал в кровати после того, как попытался выйти из комнаты в тот день и сломал ногу повторно. Майкрофт, конечно, наслаждался покоем и присылал апельсины, а Номер три обзавелся хорошим костюмом и какой-то должностью в студенческом совете, о которой всегда мечтал.  
... три, два, один.  
\- Так что там с чертовым номером телефона? – послышался сверху голос Джона, и Шерлок почувствовал, что сейчас улыбается не потому что «так делают люди». Ворчливо скрипнули пружины на кресле, закипела в чайнике вода, небо за окном стало светлее.  
\- Еще одно долбанное утро на Бейкер-стрит, - прокомментировал Джон, швыряя на стол миску с печеньем.  
Стоило признать, он был лучше всех людей, с которыми когда-то Шерлок делил пространство.  
«У меня зрачки размером с астероид», - он отправил смс Майкрофту и взял в руки горячую чашку с чаем.  
*  
Когда-то Антея считала себя настоящим подарком для психологии как науки, особым пациентом, но доктор Кастелло, с оливкового цвета кожей и мягким голосом, справилась на удивление быстро: случай был типичным, сказала она, снимая очки в модной оправе и закусывая дужку, так, как делают девушки в рекламе.  
\- Ничего необычного, оцепенение приходит на смену боли, и даже если кажется, что жить дальше невозможно, то надо верить, что это пройдет. Это всегда проходит.  
\- Ладно, как скажете, - согласилась Антея, а после лежала на кожаной кушетке доктора Кастелло, делая вид, что слушает, и перебирала в уме способы самоубийства. Что угодно, только не падать с крыши. Шеррен был красив в его последние секунды, с этим его темным пальто легко было поверить, что сейчас он мягко, по-кошачьи приземлится на ноги и поправит его, как плащ супергероя. Поднимет воротник привычным жестом. Она даже дернула Джима за испачканный мелом рукав – смотри, же, смотри, мы думаем об одном и том же, мистер я-не-гей?  
После она часто вспоминала этот момент, рассказывала доктору Кастелло, как долго Шеррен падал, как страх постепенно проявлялся в чертах лица, а руки хватались за воздух, и даже почти уцепились за вывешенные с четвертого этажа гобелены Толкиновского общества, не хватило каких-то пары дюймов.  
\- Если он решил покончить с собой, то почему цеплялся за них, за долбаные гобелены?  
Да, доктор, инстинкт самосохранения в действии. Ладно.  
«Может быть, пистолет? Таблетки?» Она бы предпочла просто уснуть и видеть сны, что-нибудь про весенние цветы и бальную залу, а она в белом платье дебютантки, иностранка, фыркающая при звуках немецкой речи. В Вене, да. Или на родине, на скачках, с элегантной шляпкой на затылке и настоящим гигантским бриллиантом, придерживающим перья заморских птиц на мягком фетре. Ветер трепал бы ее волосы, а Шеррен убирал бы локоны ей за ухо, а в тени навеса они с Джимом спорили бы, на какую лошадь поставить, учитывая размер копыт или еще какую-нибудь фигню. И наверняка поставили бы на самую быструю.  
\- Послушайте, вы не могли его спасти, даже если бы захотели, понимаете?  
\- Ладно. Ладно-ладно.  
Доктор закончила с ней через пару недель, но Антея по-прежнему ничего не чувствовала. Родители прятали от нее острые предметы, и поэтому она писала ручкой поверх прошлогодних шрамов, просто обводила то, что было вырезано раньше. «Трахаться», «сливки», «крыша», «смерть» и беспрестанное, повторяющееся «шх» странным орнаментом на животе. Ее никуда не пускали, даже на похороны, и где-то глубоко в душе Антея знала, что никуда бы и не пошла.  
\- Конечно, не могла. Никто не мог его спасти, дурочка. – Вот опять.  
Джим приехал ее проведать, одетый в ту же самую куртку, как в тот день, и нездорово бледный, как брюхо у рыбины. Они сидели в саду, на качелях, ежась от февральского ветра, и оба делали вид, что не замечают, как мать Антеи смотрит на них из окна второго этажа. Леди Смолвуд и ее величественная осанка.  
\- Ты же не серьезно?  
\- Я серьезно, Джим. Я все время думаю, что могла что-то сделать.  
Целыми днями в своей комнате она вновь и вновь проматывала ту сцену, в ее воображении Шеррен падал часы напролет, целую вечность. Она могла бы вызвать пожарных и стоять с батутом внизу или, по крайней мере, снять плащ и вместе с Джимом растянуть его на манер одеяла, пригнать грузовик с мешками из прачечной - он упал бы и получил разве что пару синяков. Доктор Кастелло не понимала, теперь и Джим смотрел на нее странно, будто готов был посоветовать пойти проспаться и перестать видеть зеленых озорных пони на потолке.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что падал он всего какие-то доли секунды?  
\- Да, конечно, я не сумасшедшая, я просто…  
\- Чувствуешь вину?  
\- Что-то вроде того.  
Джим взял ее за подбородок, наклонился, словно собираясь поцеловать. Иногда казалось, что в его глазах кто-то тушит свечи, и они становятся черными, в нем вообще было что-то темное, живое, такая же часть его, как сердце или печень. Если взять нож и сделать надрез в груди, эта сущность выпадет наружу, темная и извивающаяся, и перестанет смотреть на Антею из его глаз.  
\- Все случилось мгновенно, - сказал он тихо, - именно так ты должна думать. Это намного приятнее, чем гадать, могла ли ты это предотвратить.  
Значит, он тоже не мог себе простить, подумала Антея с облегчением. Они лежали в одной кровати, передавая друг другу сигареты и дорогущий бурбон – спасибо, мамочкины кредитки, - они переплетались руками и ногами, завтракали за одним столом, касались локтями на лекциях, а потом Шеррен просто шагнул с крыши, оставив самых близких людей – видимо, не таких уж и близких, правда? - терзаться самым главным вопросом.  
\- Почему? – слово царапнуло горло, словно терка. – Почему он это сделал, Джим? Как мы могли не заметить?  
Он сказал, что не знает ответа, а глаза у него были темными, как чернила, посреди блеклого февраля и мертвого сада, казалось, на лице кроме этих глаз ничего больше не было. Антея вздрогнула и захотела уйти в дом, чувствуя, как горят на коже шрамы, бесконечное «шх» под одеждой. Нет, она не вернется в Оксфорд, и, вероятно, никогда больше с Джимом не увидится, потому что без Шеррена, лежащего посередине без рубашки, их ничего больше не связывало.  
Мать все также пялилась на них из окна, уже не скрываясь за занавеской. На миг захотелось сделать что-то отвратительное, шокирующее, совершенно неподобающее юным дебютанткам. Они с Джимом целовались и раньше, и сейчас было так просто притянуть его к себе, держа за воротник покрасневшими от мороза руками, желая ощутить привкус прошлого на языке, но губы у него были ледяными и кислыми, как железные прутья качелей.

 

Иногда она закрывала глаза и снова оказывалась в машине с опущенными стеклами, а небо было синим до самого горизонта, таким синим, что хотелось плакать. Шеррен смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, их взгляды встречались, как зажигалка и пропитанный горючим костер.  
Она все никак не могла запомнить черты его лица: казалось, стоит ей отвернуться, и губы тотчас сложатся в новое, незнакомое ей выражение, челка, повинуясь нетерпеливой руке, упадет на лицо под другим углом, а она все это пропустит. Можно было смотреть на него часами - садиться на лекциях поближе и изучать каждый сантиметр кожи, тени от ресниц и пуговицы на рубашке. Даже не зная его, Антея всегда чувствовала, что он входит в комнату, чувствовала так остро, будто кто-то внутри нее опрокидывал ведерко со льдом. Возможно, это и называют предчувствием опасности, эти ледяные иглы, тающие под кожей. Тогда она не обращала внимания.  
Сосед Шеррена по комнате упоминал, что некоторыми штуками в его вещах могла бы заинтересоваться полиция, а сын газетного магната из Швейцарии всем рассказывал, что профессор Марло вскоре покинет пост из-за обнаруженного в его научных работах признаках плагиата, и замешан в этом тоже непонятно откуда взявшийся Шеррен Холмс.  
Эта таинственность приводила Антею в восторг.  
Пользуясь внезапной опасной славой, он мог бы войти в самые закрытые клубы, самые привилегированные студенческие общества и дружить с наследниками империй, но почему-то выбрал именно Джима. Джима как-его-там. Джима-ты-кто-вообще-такой-чувак? Их часто видели вместе, бредущих прочь из кампуса с рюкзаками на плечах, или на самом последнем ряду аудитории, лениво черкавших друг другу записки, с трудом сдерживающих смех или наоборот, предельно серьезными, словно за решением задачи по математике. Конечно, о них шептались и в том самом, определенном смысле, но им обоим было наплевать, и это тоже восхищало Антею.  
\- Ты что, гей? – ляпнула она как-то и, как дура, подумала в очередной раз, что таких глаз не видела никогда в жизни. Он скользнул по ней взглядом и будто бы не нашел ничего интересного.  
\- А ты поступила в Оксфорд не сама, - последовал вывод, вполне закономерный, кстати: в этот университет поступали не люди, нет, скорее их влиятельные родители, титулы или мозги, на крайний случай – экстраординарные успехи в спорте.  
И еще один вывод, произнесенный как будто писклявым персонажем из мультфильма:  
\- А когда ты трахаешься, ты думаешь о своей матери.  
В то время Джим носил растянутые футболки с полустертыми надписями, отчаянно грубил и тут же надевал выражение «ну и что ты мне сделаешь?» на лицо. Конечно, спустя пару лет рядом с Шерреном он научился сдержанности и вкусу в одежде, перестал быть похожим на растрепанного дикого щенка, который не то играет с тобой, не то хочет подобраться поближе и цапнуть, но изменения были только внешними. Он был из тех, кого мать Антеи презрительно называла «почти дном», с кем она же запрещала даже разговаривать – бедность и глупость заразительны, считала она.  
Возможно, безумие тоже.  
\- Вообще-то, я думаю не о матери, а о гребаной матери, чувствуешь разницу? – Антея посмотрела на Джима и наткнулась на понимающий, чуть оттаявший взгляд.  
В тот день она была отпадной девчонкой. Из тех, что носят модные шмотки и никогда не выходят из дома без укладки, позволяют парням то, о чем они не смели и просить, и никогда не устраивают истерик. «Ах, ты хочешь сегодня посмотреть матч с друзьями, отлично, я давно мечтала посвятить вечер приготовлению омаров и еще, может быть, поцеловаться со своей подругой Кейт». Отпадные девчонки не обижаются, обожают секс и занимаются спортом, они не спрашивают, о чем думают их парни и любят ли они их, а еще они не существуют в природе, разве что в коллекции образов, которые Антея на себя примеряла.  
\- Так гей или нет? – в конце концов, ее интересовал совсем не Джим. – Понимаешь, было бы обидно, что такие гены пропадут зря, тебе обязательно надо подумать о человечестве и иметь как можно больше детей. Это так, на будущее.  
Шеррен улыбнулся краем губ.  
\- Нет, - голос у него был тягучим и низким, словно с шипящими пузырьками шампанского. – Вот именно мне и не стоит иметь детей, человечество может быть спокойно за свое будущее. Ты пытаешься быть оригинальной, но задаешь не те вопросы. Почему бы не спросить напрямую о том, что тебя на самом деле интересует?  
Что он, в конце концов, хочет услышать? Она посмотрела на Джима с немым вопросом: «может, переведешь?», но тот только недобро оскалился.  
\- Ты рядом со мной думаешь о размножении, а я собираюсь тебя использовать, - снова заговорил Шеррен. – Так всегда бывает с романтичными дурочками, хотя не только с ними – с людьми в целом, с женщинами чаще. Можешь не благодарить за откровенность, можешь свалить и поплакать в своей комнате, или послать меня куда подальше, но это будет еще банальнее.  
Они оба ждали ее реакции. Джим слегка склонив голову набок, Шеррен – натягивая перчатки. Так учителя тянут время, ищут фамилию в табеле оценок, жмут на колпачок ручки, готовясь поставить «неуд», но все-таки поднимают на тебя глаза, дают шанс еще что-то сказать – вдруг ты все-таки помнишь события славной революции или, по крайней мере, знаешь имя Кромвеля.  
Отпадная девчонка здесь не годилась, вернее, требовалась какая-то особенная ее вариация. Рок-звезды выбирают моделей, любители комиксов – Суперженщину, отец Антеи выбрал робота, закованного в отутюженную до скрипа блузку. Кто был нужен Шеррену, угадать не представлялось возможным. Он смотрел на нее снисходительно, с каким-то извращенным интересом, как на жертву эксперимента или розыгрыша. Или просто жертву.  
\- Вообще-то вместо рыданий я бы предпочла выпить.

В тот первый вечер они долго ехали в машине, почти молча, как перед похоронами или спортивным состязанием, когда каждый собирается с мыслями, сосредотачивается, готовясь обойти соперников и забрать награду. Тучи, застлавшие небо после обеда, оказались пустым обещанием: к вечеру показались звезды, снова запахло прелой осенью, а не грозой. Антея сидела на заднем сиденье своей собственной машины и смотрела, как Шеррен крутит руль – естественно и умело, как он делал все, за что брался.  
\- Приличные мальчики водят тебя по кафе-мороженым? Рюши и оборки, милый розовый цвет на валентинках? - это Джим. Он не разговаривает, а будто напевает себе под нос – пискляво и противно, как злодеи в мультфильмах. Потом его голос будто проваливается в яму, и начинает звучать глубоко и тихо. К этому нельзя привыкнуть, будто едешь по неровной дороге, то подскакиваешь на кочках, то падаешь с обрыва - в конце концов начинает тошнить. Он, конечно, об этом знает. – Или нет, они водят тебя в места повзрослее. Итальянские рестораны, прокуренные бары, что предпочитаешь?  
Встретив взгляд Шеррена в зеркале заднего вида, Антея прошептала сразу обоим:  
\- Удиви меня.  
И вот они хлопнули дверцами машины на пустой автостоянке перед баром где-то рядом с шоссе А420, южнее Шрайвенхема. В этом месте наверняка живут ведьмы, накладывают чары на любую технику – радио в машине заглохло еще по дороге. В телефонной будке трубка с оторванным шнуром свернулась на полу, как мертвая змейка. В таких местах ожидаешь увидеть сцену из «Твин Пикса», стоит только сойти с асфальта, как наткнешься на тело Лоры Палмер, амулеты, кости и кого-то, кто следит за тобой из темноты. Антея пыталась понять, должна ли требовать объяснений, хочется ли ей вообще знать, зачем Шеррен привез их в эту забытую Богом дыру, или еще немного постоять вот так в тишине, позволить ветру остудить горящие щеки.  
\- В момент опасности гормоны адреналин и норадреналин приводят все мышцы в состояние повышенной готовности, вариантов только два - бей или беги, - прошептал Шеррен ей на ухо, будто мог почувствовать ее состояние. – Тебе страшно?  
Она уже не пыталась никого изображать, просто кивнула. Эти двое, Шеррен и Джим, в который раз переглянулись – вот что пугало ее больше всего.  
\- Если я скажу, что никто тебя и пальцем не тронет, ты успокоишься или разочаруешься?  
\- И то, и другое, посмотри на пальцы. – Джим улыбался широко и дружелюбно. Смотри, вот он я, весь как на ладони, что за нелепые страхи. Мы поладим, обещаю, говорили губы, но глаза оставались темными и чужими, как окно с закрытыми ставнями.  
В тот момент она могла уйти, просто покрутить пальцем у виска, забрать ключи и сесть в машину, уехать подальше от Шеррена и Джима, изучавших вместе мировую криминальную историю – исчезнуть из их жизни, пока они не приступили к братьям Крей или аль Капоне. Ночь забрала бы ее с собой, туда, где теплым светом горели окна кампуса и слышался шелест страниц, работал фен у Дейзи в соседней комнате и все было привычно и правильно. Вся ее жизнь изменилась бы, если бы в ту ночь она уехала из этой дыры.  
Но Антея осталась. Застыла на крыльце закрытого бара, будто на пороге чего-то нового, и дрожала уже больше от холода, чем от страха.  
\- Ну, что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Играла когда-нибудь в принца Персии?  
\- Причем здесь…  
\- Просто молчи и смотри на Джима. – Голос у Шеррена был такой, что слушать можно было всю ночь. И Антея слушала, как загипнотизированная, на темной стоянке, усыпанной окурками от сигарет, слушала и иногда забывала дышать.  
Легенды об аристократах в доисламской Персии, ступивших на скользкую дорожку, весьма правдивы, узнала она. Одна из династий, свергнутых арабами, ушла в подполье и стала зарабатывать на жизнь незаконным ремеслом. Потом, в средние века, эта организация стала называться «Бану Сасан», империей Суперворов.  
Джим тем временем достал из багажника свой рюкзак и расположился у самого дальнего от дороги окна. Антея против воли продолжала слушать.  
\- Воры «Бану Сасан» обычно делали лаз в стене или подкоп, но мы ограничимся окном, видишь? Потом, когда лаз был готов, они наматывали на палку кусок тряпки и просовывали внутрь. Если за этим не следовал выстрел из ятагана, значит, в комнате нет охраны. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Но как понять, что охранник просто не обходит здание или не задремал на посту?  
Джим подобрал швыряемый ветром пакет и обернул вокруг сорванной с дерева ветки. Обернулся, играя бровями: как вам, нравится представление? Потом сунул ветку в открытую форточку, отодвинул занавески, увеличивая угол обзора. Видимо, увиденное ему понравилось, потому что дальше он стал делать еще что-то более странное: зажег карманный фонарик, порылся в рюкзаке и извлек оттуда скотч и радиоуправляемую машинку. Подвесил ее на тонкой веревке, закрепил фонарик и мягко спустил на пол.  
\- Персы использовали свечу и черепаху, - принялся объяснять Шеррен, - она ползла, освещая комнату, и можно было разглядеть окончательно, нет ли засады.  
\- Подожди, мы что, собираемся взломать чертов бар?  
\- Ты же хотела выпить.  
Простые варианты, скажем, купить вина и пойти в парк никогда не рассматривались, позже Антея к этому привыкла, она даже кое-чему научилась. Десять лет спустя она хлопнула дверью родительского дома, угрожая, что никогда не вернется, а потом две недели вытирала столы в Макдональдсе, прежде чем леди Смолвуд пересилила себя и попросила прощения. Потом она устроила дочь на работу и не заподозрила, что ради этого все и затевалось.  
Столько лет прошло, а Антея все еще помнит, как вслед за Шерреном шагнула в открытое окно и двинулась за ним вверх по лестнице, на второй этаж. Джим внизу закурил одну из сигар, найденных в ящике за барной стойкой. По воздуху поплыл терпкий запах вишни и табака.  
\- «Бану Сасан» использовали песок, чтобы слышать, если вдруг кто-то проснется и выйдет из комнаты, - зашептал Шеррен, рассыпая попкорн наверху, перед дверями спальни. Бар был из тех, что были так популярны в шестидесятые: предприимчивые владельцы строили их вдоль новых магистралей, рядом с заправочными станциями, а сверху приделывали еще один этаж, где селились вместе с семьей.  
Так тихо, что слышно было, как капала на кухне вода. Музыкальный автомат мигал подсветкой, словно светилось рассыпанное драже; дармовое спиртное за стойкой, начищенные бокалы. И она, Антея, забравшись с ногами на высокий табурет, сняв туфли, представляла, как краска гнева проступает сквозь пудру на лице матери.  
\- Ты слишком громко о ней думаешь, - поделился Джим, сверкая в темноте глазами и выпуская очередную порцию дыма. – Черт, с тобой наверняка невозможно трахаться.  
Видимо, вино сделало свое дело, смешавшись с адреналином, потому что Антея только улыбнулась. Она все также улыбалась, когда Шеррен, усевшись напротив, написал на ее руке черной ручкой «персидская ночь», чтобы она читала и вспоминала это мгновение до тех пор, пока надпись не смоется. Вот это мгновение – пустой бар, рассыпанный поп-корн, только они трое на всей планете.  
Потом Шеррен посадил ее на барную стойку и поцеловал без всякой нежности, просто размазал по темной столешнице, по своей рубашке, потому что Антея все таяла и таяла, плавилась, как шоколад на солнце. Обвивала его ногами, босыми ступнями чувствовала сквозняк из открытого окна, колотила ими по ногам Шеррена, не то пытаясь освободиться, не то побуждая продолжать. Где-то в ее голове громом рокотал голос матери, уверявший, что она должна прекратить, по крайней мере, почувствовать неловкость, потому что Джим и не думал отворачиваться. Но она не почувствовала, а он не отвернулся, так и смотрел на ее раскрасневшееся лицо, когда Шеррен отступил на шаг.  
\- Я же говорил, мы тебя не тронем. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Нормальные девушки не испытывают разочарования в такой ситуации, рокотала леди Смолвуд, но Антея не была нормальной, она была принцессой из персидской ночи. Они выпили еще, взяли пару запечатанных бутылок кубинского рома из кладовки, остывшие хот-доги в гриле за стойкой, и всю обратную дорогу пели дурацкие песни про глаза цвета сигаретного пепла.  
*  
Сначала Шерлок не обратил внимания на коробку. Вытащил руки из-под пальто, чтобы отправить смс Лестрейду, а потом укрылся еще и одеялом. Холодно было так, что даже думалось с трудом.  
И опять этот запах – терпкий, едва уловимый, но определенно тот же самый, что и вчера.  
На этот раз он исходил не от одежды, а просто витал в воздухе, не помогло даже открытое окно. Шерлок подумал о нем с минуту и счел неважным – в конце концов, пахло не так уж противно. Как и вчера, важнее был номер телефона. Лестрейд писал, что ничего сделать не может, а это значило, что оставался только один вариант, думать о котором было все равно что проглотить собственные шнурки.  
Так Шерлок и лежал, под пальто и одеялом, с распахнутым настежь окном, когда Джон вернулся после утреннего приема, зашелестел пакетами на кухне и стал разбирать почту.  
\- Вот, это кажется тебе. – Слава Богу, он зажег огонь в камине. – Шерлок?  
\- Мм.  
\- Посылка.  
После обеда принесли еще несколько – одинаковые фирменные пакеты, в каждой коробка с парой женских туфель, каким позавидовала бы любая голливудская знаменитость. Неношенные, пахнущие кожей, они выстроились в ряд на столе, потеснив ноутбук и стопки старых газет, а сам Шерлок расположился на стуле, не отводя от них глаз и, кажется, даже не моргая. Джон тайком на него поглядывал, видимо, подозревая в тайной страсти к переодеваниям – люди всегда подозревают его в самом худшем - Шерлок почти мог слышать, как знаки вопроса множатся у Джона в голове.  
\- Пока ни одной идеи.  
Еще более явное недоумение, губы складываются в неровное «о».  
\- Ни одной увлекательной идеи, я имею в виду.  
Это было знакомо – затишье после грозы. Лестрейд божился, что никаких стоящих дел у него нет, но на самом деле следовал распоряжениям Майкрофта и держал Шерлока на расстоянии от всего потенциально опаснее зубочистки. Не обычная скука, к которой Шерлок привык, не меланхолия, иногда на него накатывавшая и заставлявшая брать в руки скрипку, а нечто вроде искусственного купола, в котором он передвигался до тех пор, пока брат не ослаблял хватку. В такие дни, казалось, даже газеты издавались специально для него, Шерлока: ничего интереснее разводов и сплетен, какие-то вялые несчастные случаи и целые простыни, посвященные кабинету министров.  
Возможно, Майкрофт никак не может забыть того самого первого случая. Одноклассник Виктор Тревор с его вечно опущенными глазами, и Шерлок, обещавший маме «попробовать завести друзей». Не стоило приходить в тот дом, не стоило спрашивать у отца Виктора, что он прячет в саду под розовыми кустами, и уж точно не стоило возвращаться ночью и наблюдать, как садовник это что-то откапывает. Шерлока нашли связанным в багажнике машины, он пролежал там остаток ночи, пока мужские голоса снаружи пытались решить, что с ним делать. В тот раз именно Майкрофт указал полиции, где искать, заставил их слушать себя, семнадцатилетнего школьника, проявив необычайную для его возраста властность. Именно он первым рассказал, что украшения, выставленные на витрине ювелирного магазина, где работал отец Виктора, ловко заменили на подделки.  
С тех пор он смотрел на Шерлока со смыслом, поднимал брови определенным образом: без меня ты давно был бы закопан под розовыми кустами, дорогой брат.  
Тот редкий случай, когда спасение жизни означало проигрыш.  
Поэтому так не хотелось ему звонить. Поэтому Шерлок рассматривал туфли, кружил по комнате, вспоминал про неоконченные опыты и время от времени спрашивал Джона, не передумал ли он насчет изучения брызг крови. Еще одного Сэма можно было достать у полицейских судмедэкспертов, иногда они ставят опыты, доказывая суду, в каком направлении разлетались мозги жертвы уличных грабителей.  
Потом миссис Хадсон принесла еще одну коробку, восьмую по счету, и одна из догадок подтвердилась: поисковая строка вывела адреса магазинов марки, и только один из них был Шерлоку знаком: Воксхолл-кросс, 8. Пять пар туфель были черного цвета, значит, добавляем цифру пять, и получаем фетишиста из МИ-6, рассылающего по городу дизайнерские туфли. Замечательно.  
Ладно, было еще кое-что.  
\- Пошли, Джон.  
\- Что, все-таки пришла идея?  
\- Просто нужен свежий воздух.

Дверь открыла хорошо одетая женщина с заплаканными глазами, на коврике в прихожей ютились вчерашние газеты, неубранная посуда на столе говорила о том, что быт волновал ее сегодня меньше всего. Шерлок махнул удостоверением Лестрейда перед ее носом и поставил ногу так, чтобы дверь она закрыть не смогла.  
\- Я вижу, полиция у вас уже побывала, но мы из другого отдела. Миссис Сент-Клэр?  
Джон неловко переминался с ноги на ногу за его спиной, но, по крайней мере, не задавал вопросов. В нужные моменты он собирался и, видимо, пускал в ход старые привычки: высовываться из окопа только тогда, когда пулеметы прекращают стрелять.  
\- Я же все рассказала, почему вы просто не прочтете… то, что писал тут другой инспектор. Показания.  
\- Предпочитаю сам задавать вопросы, кроме того, понимаете, почерк у него просто ужасный.  
Только при встрече можно читать микродвижения лицевых мышц, искать признаки лжи в движении пальцев и в складках одежды. Но это лишняя информация.  
\- Позволите? – он протиснулся мимо женщины, оставив Джона разбираться со слезами и всхлипами. Пусть поговорит с ним, пусть расскажет, как ее респектабельный муж-нейрохирург два дня назад не вернулся с работы, как его дизайнерский пиджак прибило к берегу у доков в Уайтчепеле, вместе со всеми документами в кармане. Оказавшиеся рядом патрульные отогнали бездомных, положивших глаз на содержимое бумажника, а газеты на всякий случай поместили краткую заметку в раздел криминальной хроники и ждали, пока будет найдено тело, чтобы написать статью побольше и послезливее.  
Квартира Сент-Клэров была из тех, что наводят на мысли о хорошем вкусе и благосостоянии. Майкрофт жил в похожей: добротная мебель, сверкающая кухня, едва уловимый запах полировки для дерева – порядок и дотошность, ручки на дверях гармонировали со шпингалетами на окнах, и все равно возникало ощущение, что никто здесь не живет.  
На кухне слышались голоса и шепот закипающей воды, скрипнули стулья. Джон каким-то чудом знал, что говорить, это удивляло с самого первого их совместного дела, потом переросло в нечто вроде благодарности, чувство было новым, непривычным, обычно люди Шерлока только раздражали, но Джон… Джон своим мягким голосом успокаивал женщину на кухне и давал шанс осмотреться в квартире.  
\- … получал угрозы или вел себя нетипично?  
\- … нет, он бы сказал, я не думаю…  
-… тогда, может…  
Всхлип, шелест бумажных салфеток.  
\- Тот инспектор тоже намекал на самоубийство, но я не думаю, он…  
Он купил пару книг Стивена Хокинга в новом издании, билеты в «Олд Вик» на следующую неделю и новую модель телефона, неохотно сообщил Лестрейд сегодня утром, проверив банковскую карту Сент-Клэра. Его имя значилось в команде яхтсменов-любителей, собиравшейся летом на соревнования в Италии, их сайт в Интернете пестрел фотографиями одинаковых мужчин – мужья, отцы, успешные в работе, натянувшие гидрокостюмы на оплывшие с годами тела.  
Люди любят думать, что лучшие годы у них впереди, а потом обнаруживают в зеркале незнакомого человека – кожа уже не помнит румянца, а еще ипотека и дети, и машина давно требует ремонта. Именно тогда мужчины заводят любовниц и ввязываются в авантюры, находят новые хобби. Зачем он об этом думает? С фотографий над камином на Шерлока смотрела идеальная семья в идеальном доме, в котором не было абсолютно ничего интересного для расследования. Разгадку исчезновения Сент-Клэра следовало искать в другом месте – в Уайтчепеле, там же, где нашли его пиджак.

\- Необязательно было грубить.  
\- Я же ничего не сказал.  
\- Вот именно, Шерлок! – бесполезный жест руками, потом глубокий вздох «Дай мне Бог терпения».  
Что-то эмоциональное – вступиться за плачущую женщину? Легко было прочитать по лицу Джона, что брился он на работе, а свет падал справа, от окна, или что он проспал – по тому, как плохо выглажена рубашка, но понять, о чем он говорит, иногда не представлялось возможным.  
\- Людям не нравится, когда якобы детективы врываются в их дома и уходят, не ответив даже на пару вопросов.  
\- Ты же поговорил с ней.  
\- А ты сказал на прощание, что вероятность найти ее мужа живым составляет десять процентов.  
Шерлок пожал плечами – люди всегда просят правды, а потом обижаются, когда ее получают.  
Джон закипал: в таком состоянии он обычно просит идти извиняться, или хлопает дверью, выходит в непогоду, или, на крайний случай, включает вечерние ток-шоу и прибавляет звук. Такая же медленная пытка, как слушать воспоминания миссис Хадсон.  
\- Это было… нехорошо? – покорно поинтересовался Шерлок и остановился перед огороженными красной лентой строительными лесами. – Мы пришли.  
\- Нехорошо, да. – Джон как будто только что увидел, где находился, и теперь по-особому расправил плечи, даже походка изменилась. Темные переулки, бары, из которых то и дело выскакивали одинаковые субъекты в куртках с капюшонами и раскрашенные девицы, цокающие каблуками. - Ну, куда теперь?  
Вход украшали таблички, предупреждающие о ремонте и необходимости соблюдения техники безопасности.  
Торговый центр закрыли на реконструкцию, когда выяснилось, что неправильно спроектированный фундамент идет вразрез с многоэтажностью, и теперь инженеры бились со сметами, явно понимая, что дешевле ломать и строить новое, чем переделывать уже возведенное, здание ветшало и зарастало пылью, а внутри кипела своя маленькая жизнь. В отделе GAP высился хромоногий мангал, тлели угли, рядом со входом в H&M кисло пролитое пиво, а около лестницы, в самом стратегически верном месте, распростерся матрас старше Шерлока, недавно горевший и являвший миру свое поролоновое нутро. Распростертое на нем тело было Шерлоку незнакомо. Новенький?  
\- Мы ищем Реджинальда, он здесь?  
Тело с трудом приподнялось на матрасе – точно, новенький, вернее, новенькая. Озираясь, вынырнула из сладкого забытья, не понимая, как здесь оказалась. Только что во сне была симпатичной студенткой-археологом, влюбленной в профессора, а проснулась сорокалетней седой старухой, пахнущей немытой плотью.  
\- Реджи? – прохрипела она. – Внизу, у фонтана, там у него штаб.  
Шерлок шагнул на матрас, как ни в чем не бывало стал спускаться по лестнице, Джону пришлось последовать за ним, подальше от бездомной с ее блеклыми глазами, беззубой улыбкой и напутствием:  
\- Хрен собачий вам в помощь.  
Нижний этаж подвергся кардинальным переменам. Там, где раньше шелестела оберточная бумага и благоухал парфюмерный магазин, теперь поселились совсем другие запахи. Навешанные на застывшие раздвижные двери одеяла делили пространство на отсеки, а заржавевший фонтан напоминал выброшенного на берег осьминога.  
Реджинальд заметил Шерлока первым, поднял голову, как взявшая след собака. Тростью отвел руки – все одинаково грязные, потянувшиеся, чтобы помочь ему подняться, и с трудом выпрямился сам, точь-в-точь король подземного мира и его свита.  
\- Мне нужны те, кто нашел пиджак сегодня в доках, в Уайтчепеле, - пояснил Шерлок. – Светло-серый и дорогой.  
\- С документами на имя Сент-Клэра? Тьфу ты, вот неприятность приключилась, - Реджинальд покачал головой. - Читал в газетах.  
\- Ты же слепой.  
\- Минни мне читала, а вообще необязательно напоминать старому человеку о его увечьях, кто вас воспитывал, молодой человек?  
Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы ощутить, как напрягся Джон. Темнота вокруг двигалась и жила своей жизнью, а Джон Уотсон привык, что крадущиеся тени, затаившиеся с оружием тени всегда делают это с недобрыми намерениями. Мозг привычно набросал пути отхода в случае опасности, но сегодня это было лишним.  
\- Так, был у меня один наставник. Правило первое – не поворачиваться к бездомным спиной. Правило второе…  
\- … не приходить с пустыми руками, - заулыбался Реджинальд. – Кто это с тобой? Перестаньте так часто дышать, доктор, - доктор же? Или больной? А то лекарствами пахнете. Никто вас не тронет, здесь не нападают на друзей.  
Словно булыжник, Джон бросил тяжелый взгляд на Шерлока. Они знали друг друга всего ничего, просто делили квартиру и боролись за пространство в холодильнике, и за это «всего ничего» Джон успел застрелить человека, повстречаться с бандой азиатских убийц и чуть не взорваться в бассейне. Казалось бы, хуже ничего быть не могло, разве что узнать, что его сосед по квартире водит дружбу с бомжами, хотя нет, кое-что хуже все-таки было – Джон надеялся, что по крайней мере домой он их не водит. Возможно, теперь он никогда не сможет сидеть в своем кресле в гостиной, не принюхиваясь и не думая об антибактериальных салфетках.  
Реджинальд как по заказу почесал седые патлы, оскалился в беззубой улыбке. Да, этот старик определенно мог похвастаться не только обонянием, но и проницательностью. Еще один камень-взгляд в спину Шерлока.  
\- Стоило прислать смс, мистер Холмс, не тратить время из-за… н-да. Но лучше пусть Минни расскажет, это она с ним была.  
Кажется, ничего рассказывать было уже не нужно. Если Минни была с Сент-Клэром, значит, дело касалось одного из этих «увлекательных приключений по изнанке Лондона», туров, которые она проводила для ищущих острых ощущений богачей. Тысячу фунтов за то, чтобы тебя переодели в лохмотья и позволили поспать на холодном асфальте, завернувшись в вонючее одеяло.  
Люди все-таки странные существа. Вот Майкрофт иногда выходит с этой куколкой - как ее, Агнесса? – короче, выходит с ней из машины и покупает дурной кофе в одноразовых стаканчиках, стоит под зонтом, с неба моросит, а он, кажется, наслаждается жженым привкусом и картоном на губах. И она, Анетта, тоже делает вид, что наслаждается, а потом тщательно полощет рот в ванной на Бейкер-стрит, потому что на самом деле кофе ей не нравится, и под дождем стоять – тоже. Люди странные существа, да: делают то, чего делать совсем не хотят, подчиняются начальникам и правилам общества, а когда им хочется вываляться в грязи и побыть кем-то другим, они покупают кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках или туристический продукт «Изнанка Лондона».  
\- Сент-Клэр был вашим гостем? – разочарованно протянул Шерлок, теряя интерес.  
Минни, выглядевшая на удивление опрятно – все-таки работает с приличными людьми, - закивала, позвякивая массивными сережками.  
\- Сидит теперь в полиции, а пиджак выбросил, когда увидел патрульных на берегу, так и не признался, что одежда его. Задержали сразу, по подозрению в похищении самого себя. – Минни захихикала, сережки снова звякнули. – Разве не смешно?  
\- Но почему он не признается? – вступил Джон. – Господи, его жена места себе не находит. Вы должны были поговорить с полицией, объяснить…  
\- Сразу видно, что вы не врубаетесь, доктор, - Минни заговорила резко и с вызовом, показывая дворовое воспитание. – Правило третье – не вмешивайся в чужие дела.  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, сузил глаза.  
\- Ты ведь уже понял, да? Почему он в полиции и молчит, и позволяет жене считать его мертвым.  
\- Потому что он был не один, естественно.  
Минни кивнула, развела руками – мол, чужие любовницы это вообще не мое дело, а Реджинальд расхохотался.  
\- Я всегда говорю – если мужчина ведет себя странно, ищите женщину.  
Ищите женщину. Точно.


End file.
